worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Queadluun-Rau Battle Suit
BACKGROUND (as per macross mecha manual) The largest and arguably most devastating Zentradi mecha of Space War I, the Queadluun-Rau battle suits of the female division forces are fast, maneuverable and well-armed mecha. Like the Nousjadeul-Ger of the Zentradi male division forces, the Queadluun-Rau is a powered suit of armor featuring two reaction furnaces that power massive dual engines, propelling the suit at tremendous speeds. A special inertia vector control system gives the Queadluun-Rau unparalled maneuverability and allows efficient atmospheric flight using only vernier thrusters, effectively compensating for the suit's lack of aerodynamic lift. In battle, the female powered suit relies upon a deadly array of rapid-fire laser and particle cannons, but most lethal of all are the missile launchers. Armed with over a hundred individual short-range missiles, the Queadluun-Rau is capable of engaging dozens of targets, inflicting heavy damage with torrents of guided missile fire. Most famous of all Queadluun-Rau units in Space War I was the personal mecha of Zentradi ace pilot Milia Fallyna. Her incredible skills were legendary; Milia was undefeated in her military career up until Space War I. Such was her prowess that her reputation was known even among the Zentradi male divisions, a point of contention for Kamjin Kravshera. Infuriated by Millia's harsh criticisms of his failures in battle against the forces of the SDF-1 Macross, Kamjin cunningly goaded Milia into battle against Maximilian Jenius, the ace Valkyrie pilot of the UN Spacy. In her Queadluun-Rau, Milia sought the enemy ace eagerly, but was soundly defeated in battle by Jenius in his VF-1A Valkyrie and barely escaped with her life. It is also notable that another Queadluun-Rau unit was responsible for the attack upon Major Roy Focker's VF-1S Valkyrie fighter, the incident which ultimately proved fatal for the veteran ace pilot. Capable of deployment in any environment, the Queadluun-Rau could engage enemy forces in space, in the atmosphere or on the ground. Despite a lack of emphasis upon long-range weaponry, the Queadluun-Rau exceled at medium-to-close range combat and was one of the most versatile and successful Zentradi mecha. Following the Great Interstellar War (Space War I), the Queadluun-Rau units were employed by the U.N. Forces. Unfortunately, breakdowns in production at the Factory Satellite caused a gradual decrease in operational units. Operational rates were reduced such that by the 2030s the Queadluun-Rau could not be supported by available spare parts. Fortunately, support for reproduction of the Queadluun-Rau remained strong. In 2035, variable fighter design and manufacturing company General Galaxy was entrusted by the U.N. Forces with a modernization and reproduction plan for the Queadluun-Rau. Model Type - Queadluun-Rau Class - Female Powered Battle Suit Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 350 Arms (2) - 130 ea Hands (2) - 60 ea Legs (2) - 190 ea Feet (2) - 120 ea Engines (2) - 200 ea Missile Launchers (4) - 125 ea Tri-Barreled Pulse Lasers (2) - 75 ea Impact Guns (2) - 65 ea Sensors - 50 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalnent of standard 20mm rounds (2d4+1md) Speed Running - 176kph Leaping - 30ft Atmosphere - 1160kph at sea level, Mach 2.2 at 10km, Mach 4.8 at 30km. The powerful engines allow this unit to achieve orbit under its own power. Space - Mach 15 with short bursts (4 melees in duration) at Mach 20 Range - 3000km in space due to the need for reaction mass, otherwise effectively unlimited Statistics Height - 16.75m (18.8m to top of antenna) Length - 10.8m Width - 18.4m Weight - 32.5 tons PS - 50 Robotic lift - 25 tons, carry 12.5 tons Cargo - none Power System - two 2.1 GGV class Quimeliquola thermonuclear converters Weapons Weapon Type - Tri-Barrelled Laser Pulse Guns (2) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 1800m Damage - 5d6 per blast, 2d6x10 per short burst, 3d6x10+10 per medium burst, 5d6x10 per long burst, 1d4x100+50 per full melee burst per gun. Typically fired together. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - RGT-F Impact cannon (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1200m Damage - 3d6x10 per burst per gun. Typically fired together Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - Unlimited Bonuses - 0 Weapon Type - Micro-Missile launchers (4) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 8km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-84 missiles equal to pilots attacks. Equal to 2nd generation missiles Payload - 2 launchers have 21 missiles 2 launchers have 42 missiles each (can only fire upto 21 each maximum) Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Laser machine pistol (optional, rarely used) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 1200m Damage - 2d6 per blast . 8d6 per short burst per gun, 2d4x10 per medium burst per gun, 2d6x10 per long burst per gun, 3d6x10 per full melee burst. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 60 Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 Autododge at level 2, 4, 7 and 11 +10% pilot rolls Punch - 6d6 Kick - 9d6 Body block - 3d6 Restrained punch - 1d6x10+12sdc DYRL version gets the following addiotnal bonuses from cyber interface control systems: +1 autododge +2 dodge +10% to piloting rolls Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental Pilot Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 18 targets simultaneously to a range of 100 miles (160km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 200 miles (320km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio/Video Pick-up system References Used Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual Anime/Mecha HQ Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG (Both Editions)